Attack on S.D.F.N.E.O.
Attack on S.D.F.N.E.O. is the eight episode of Eyeview. It features the mid-season final of the serie. Synopsis After manipulated Mathias was defeated by Lewis, he was put in a cage and Lewis called Scott and Michelle to get him back. But, Scott and Michelle have to go back to school where everybody still thinks Mathias is ill. Besides, Ethan and his friends still don't believe it. And Ethan finds out Scott and Michelle are having some feelings for each other. He tries to do his best to get Michelle back, but they all get confronted into the attack of Logan and his army to destroy the S.D.F.N.E.O. base. Lewis finds a cure to stop the manipulation of Mathias. Also, Rachel has to make a choice. Logan still doesn't fully trusts her anymore and Lewis hates her. But Logan still wants her on the team, while Mathias wants to get her on the good way. After all, the war decides the fate of Batherol City. Plot It's a normal Tuesday, where Scott and Michelle go to school. Mathias is put into a coma and Lewis tries to get him back. At school, they all hear that Mathias is still sick. Ethan says: "That guy isn't sick. He is skipping the lessons." Aaron says: "He doesn't wants to come to school anymore after everything that happened." Michelle says: "Is he that important that you have to talk about him the whole time?" Alicia says to her: "You know what happened to him, right?" Michelle says: "Why are you all thinking something else? He is just sick, nothing else." Scott says: "I spoke Mathias this morning, he is sick and can't come to school. That's all." Ethan says: "Why the hell would I believe you?" Scott says: "Okay, then you won't believe me." Logan and the others prepare for an attack. Logan comes to Rachel and says to her: "I need to know of you are completely on my side. I can't use someone who is on the other side." Rachel says: "Also depens on what you want, I am not going to be on the side of a psyschopate who wants to kill everyone without a good reason. But on the other hand, Stanton never trusts me so why do you think I will join his side?" Logan says: "You have been acting strange since we met that boy. I know you want to be on his side, but not on Stanton's side." Rachel says: "Then it is good for you that he is now on our side." Logan says: "Not for always. He will get his mind back soon." Rachel says: "But if you don't trust me, why don't you put me into a cage or something?" Logan answers: "I like you too much for that. You will never be my enemy. We have worked together for so many years, nothing will change that." Master Water, Captain Seenon and Seenon Girl, how Abbey calls herself, stand behind them. They will attack. At the S.D.F.N.E.O. base, Lewis is stil trying to find a cure for Mathias. One of his agents comes to him and says: "We didn't spend a word about something important. Logan knows the location of our base." Lewis says: "Fine, I'm not going to surrender my base to him. Let him show what he is able to." But suddenly after it, another agent comes to them and says: "We are under attack!" Lewis walks to the windows of their base. He sees Logan and his army standing before the base. Logan screams: "We found you Stanton! Surrender now it is still possible!" Lewis walks outside: "Why the hell should I surrender to you?" Logan ignores his question and says: "You have something that belongs to me now." Stanton becomes very angry runs to Logan and when he stands before him: "Give me the cure of it!" Logan says: "Hahahaha, you are never going to find the cure of it! Just because one simple reason, there is no cure!" Master Water, Captain Seenon and Seenon Girl start laughing. The S.D.F.N.E.O agents come outside and help Stanton. Logan says: "Okay fine, then we will have war." Captain Seenon and Seenon Girl attack the agents. Logan, Rachel and Master Water go inside. Master Water shoots with his water on the agents who want to protect the base. He also shoots his water in his mouths, killing them. Logan walks to the cage of Mathias. He says to Rachel: "That went way too easy." Lewis also comes inside and goes to Logan. He attacks him. Logan says: "Oh, I thought you was already defeated." Lewis says: "I will never surrender to you!" Rachel keeps standing before the cage. Master Water comes to her and says: "Where are you waiting for? Get him." Meanwhile on school, Scott and Michelle hear about the attack on the S.D.F.N.E.O. base. They are finally both free from school. When they want to go outside, they see Mr. Stephens. He says to them: "Since when are you so much together?" Michelle says: "We are making an excercise together. Scott says: "Yes, it is necessary." Stephen says: "You can just tell me when there is love between you. I'm the mister love of this school." He starts laughing after he said that. Scott and Michelle fastly run away of him. When they are outside, they see Ethan, Aaron and Alicia. Ethan says: "Well well, you are again together. I didn't expect you to hang out with such a loser as Scott." Michelle says: "This is not your business." Ethan says: "It is. I'm in love with you since I first met you." Michelle says: "Do you really mean that? I don't think so. Bye Ethan." Scott and Michelle start running away. Ethan says to Aaron and Alicia: "Get them!" They run after them. A long run after it follows. Ethan is very sportive and faster than them. Aaron screams: "Get the loser!" They all go on Scott. Suddenly, Scott and Michelle both take another route. Alicia says: "I will go after her." Ethan and Aaron go after Scott. They are faster than Scott and get him. Aaron smashes him against a wall. Ethan says: "This is your punishment for stealing Michelle from me!" Alicia runs after Michelle, but suddenly Michelle is gone. Alicia stops running and says: "Where are you Jenkins? I always have been the hottest of the class, not you." Michelle suddenly says: "Oh then this wouldn't feel fine on your ugly face." She stands before Alicia and gives her a smash in the face. Ethan and Aaron are still kicking Scott. Ethan says: "I will make you as ugly as possible, that she never wants to see your ugly face again!" But right on the moment he wants to do that, Kevin kicks Ethan in his dick. Aaron attacks him, but Scott stands up and throws a stone on his face. He falls injured on the ground. Scott says: "Thanks." Kevin says: "No problem." Scott says: "If you don't mind, I have to go now." Kevin says: "I have always wanted to kick Ethan on his dick. I'm glad that I was finally able to it" After it, they say goodbye to each other. When Scott walks further, he sees Michelle. She sees he has some wounds. She asks: "Are you allright?" Scott says: "More than allright. I and Kevin smashed Ethan and Aaron knock out." Michelle asks: "Kevin was also there?" Scott says: "Yes, he suddenly came and help me." Not much later, they reach the S.D.F.N.E.O. base. They see Captain Seenon and Seenon Girl fighting against the agents. They go inside. Some of the agents see them and says: "It is very dangerous to be here!" Scott says: "We are friends of Mathias." The agent says: "He is still unconscouis and very dangerous." They ignore it and walk further. They see Lewis and Logan fighting with each other. Lewis also sees them. He says: "Go outside, it is too dangerous to be here." When they want to walk to Mathias, Master Water is suddenly standing before them. He says: "Oh yes, you were the kids I put into the maze. Let me grab you again." A lot of water comes on them and grabs them. Michelle sees Rachel and says: "Help us!" Master Water says: "Don't listen to them." Outside, Captain Seenon and Seenon Girl defeated all the agents and they come inside. Scott starts screaming. It makes Mathias wake up. Rachel sees it and starts standing next to him. Mathias says: "Where the hell am I?" Rachel says: "Stay calm, I will get you out of this." Logan also sees he has wake up, he says: "Get him out of here." He is too busy fighting Lewis and can't do it himself." Master Water is still holding Scott and Michelle. Captain Seenon goes to Rachel and pushes her away. He says: "Let me do this if you can't." Seenon Girl is just looking at it. Rachel says: "No, this is not how it should be." Logan smashes Lewis away and walks to it. He says: "What the hell do you mean?" She says: "I mean this." And she uses her powers at Master Water getting Scott and Michelle back. When Captain Seenon grabs Mathias she starts using her powers on him. He is smashed away. Seenon Girl also attacks, but is smashed away. But right on that moment, Logan grabs Rachel and says: "You belong to me, you are not going to betray me!" He wants to grab her and he kisses her. During the kiss, he is electrocuted by Lewis Stanton. Rachel also get the electric on her, but it doesn't hurts her. Lewis is very surprised by it and says: "How is this possible?" Master Water suddenly says: "Ashamingly. You really though this would help." Master Water uses his water powers on Logan and heals him. He stands up again. Michelle and Scott come to Mathias, he is looking at it but doesn't knows what to think of all of it. However, he says to Rachel: "Didn't had we sex with each other?" Rachel surprisingly looks at him and says: "I am so glad when you can't remember this anymore." All others all look surprised to it. Logan also walks to it and says: "You had sex?" Rachel says: "Yes, we did." It makes Logan becoming very angry, he attacks Rachel but she pushes him back. Lewis grabs him and says: "Now, you will give us the cure! My patience is done!" Logan says: "As I told you, there is no cure!" Rachel says: "How are you so sure about that?" She uses her powers on Mathias. Some seconds later, he is normal again. He says: "What has happened? Why are you all looking at me?" Scott and Michelle are both very glad. Scott says: "It is good to have you back." Logan says to Rachel: "Please forget what I said earlier today. It was all a big mistake." Logan says: "Come on, lets go. Oh, but we shouldn't forget. We have a little surprise for you!" After he said that, an explosion follows. Logan and Master Water go as fast as possible out of the base. Scott and Michelle help Mathias to get out of the base. Lewis grabs a gun and shoots Captain Seenon in the back. It doesn't hurts him, but he attacks him. Rachel attacks Seenon Girl, who is very slow. Seenon Girl says: "You traitor! I already knew I was the right husband for Logan!" Mathias uses his powers and looks of the building is going to collapse. He says: "Get out!" Rachel pushes Seenon Girl back. Lewis beats Captain Seenon. Logan and Master Water are walking in the front. Mathias tries to get them, but suddenly very near of Logan and Master Water, an explosion follows. After the smoke is gone of it, Logan and Master Water are gone. After it, some more explosions follow. Mathias, Scott, Michelle, Lewis and Rachel manage to get out. It is all too late for Captain Seenon and Seenon Girl. The whole building collapses and they can't come out of it. When the others are outside, a huge explosion follows making an end of Captain Seenon and Seenon Girl. When they all still are looking at the buidling, a lot of police and fire-brigade corps come. But it all makes doesn't matters, because the building completely collapses. Some seconds later, Lewis walks away. Mathias, Scott, Michelle and Rachel look where he walks to. Later, he is gone. They go to Mathias' house. Michelle says to Rachel: "Thanks for coming on our side and getting Mathias back." Rachel says: "Logan was making me frustrated, with your help I finally find out that you are the good side. So thanks for that." Mathias says: "I missed too much. Can you please explain everything." After it, they start saying everything that happened. But of course, Michelle and Scott don't say what they have done and Rachel doesn't tells him about their romantic moment. After they explained everything, Mathias says: "I still don't know exactly what they used on me. Rachel says: "Just something that manipulated you." Mathias says: "Okay, but what will we do now?" Scott says: "We could form a team!" Michelle laughs and says: "That doesn't sounds a bad idea." Rachel says: " Lewis doesn't wants me to be with the S.D.F.N.E.O., so we can start something else. Scott says: "I am jealous that I and Michelle don't have powers." Mathias says: "You don't have to feel jealous, without powers you have other specialities which are also very important for a good team." Not much later, Scott and Michelle go back home. Mathias offers Rachel to stay with him. You don't have anything else you can go to. Rachel thanks him for it. After it, the episode ends. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Diaz Special Guest Stars *Liam James as Kevin Jacobs *Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Toby Powers/Master Water *Jack O'Connell as Vince Price/Captain Seenon *Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens *Unknown actress as Abby Barret/Seenon Girl Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview